Oasis
by AquaRing
Summary: Sinbad tidak sengaja tersesat di sebuah oasis ditengah gurun. bukannya mencari jalan pulang, malah bertemu orang yang membuatnya nggak bisa pulang


**Title:** **Oasis**

**Fandom:** **Magi**

**Disclaimer:** **not mine**

**Warning: fail, bahasa nyampur ((bikinnya ngebut)), ide terlintas saat nyuci baju ((sekedar info)), typos, OOC ((saya baru nonton magi sampe eps 8 dan sisanya nyari di internet)), beberapa kata-kata om Sin nyempil disana-sini, etc, etc**

**Pairing: SinJu ((if you see that way))**

.

.

.

**=ERROR! Fail Story Has Been Found, Please Click the Back Button Every Time You Feel Unsafe= **

.

.

.

Siapa yang tak kenal Sinbad. Sinbad The Seven Seas, yang dalam usia –ahem, _cukup_ muda, sudah menjadi legenda di seluruh dunia. Kandidat raja terhebat, terkuat, dan ter-_moe_. Oke, yang terakhir itu tidak ada hubungannya. Kecuali Sinbad adalah calon presiden disebuah Negara yang penuh dengan _fangirl_… _well_, lupakan.

Dan sekarang, om—eh, Raja _moe_ bersurai ungu ini sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah oasis. Atau tepatnya, dia _sedikit_ tersesat. Seorang Sinbad yang legendaris, Sinbad yang _itu_… dan tersesat… sungguh kata-kata yang sangat tidak pas untuk pendengaran dan akal sehat orang normal.

Sebenarnya, Sin hanya berniat jalan-jalan sebentar disekitaran kota. Namun, entah bagaimana caranya sekarang dia tersesat, terdampar, dan lain lain, dan lain lain, ditengah oasis yang berada di tengah padang gurun antah berantah. Spekulasi pribadi, dia pasti melihat fatamorgana gadis timur tengah yang moe, seksi, bohay, dan semacamnya yang hanya bisa dibayangkan oleh orang-orang berusia diatas tujuhbelas tahun.

"Ah, mumpung ada di oasis, kenapa tidak jalan-jalan sebentar? Aku sedikit bosan tiap hari disuguhi pemandangan berwarna cokelat pasir melulu tiap hari," Sinbad berusaha menghibur diri—dan tidak mau mengakui kalau sebenarnya dia kurang tau jalan kembali ke kota.

Saat sedang asik mengibur diri—dengan mengalihkan perhatian pada genangan air yang ia temukan di jalan, Sin melihat bayang-bayang di cakrawala. Aneh, ini kan oasis. Tidak ada orang yang tinggal disini…_kan_?

Bukan Sinbad namanya kalau dengan bayangan tidak jelas saja takut. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sin mendekati si "bayangan". Semakin dekat, mulai tampak bahwa bayangan itu adalah manusia. Sin menajamkan penglihatannya. Siapa tau dia salah liat.

Orang itu—sepenglihatannya: nggak tinggi amat, rambutnya panjang, ramping, dan… uh-oh… bajunya itu… jujur saja, fatamorgana atau bukan, mahluk di depanya benar-benar bikin ngiler! Dengan tekad "pokoknya serang dulu, imajinasi atau bukan urusan nanti" Sang Raja dengan gagah—dan sedikit ga tau malu, mendekati orang itu dan menepuk bahunya.

Pikiran Sinbad kemana-mana, tapi tak jauh-jauh dari 'pasti dia cantik', 'moe', 'seksi', dan sebangsanya. 'Kalau ini fatamorgana, biarkanlah aku bersenang-senang sebentar,' pikirnya.

Saat orang itu menoleh, jelas sekali kalau dia kaget. Sinbad juga kaget. Kaget melihat sosok yang berwajah kaget(?) didepannya. Kaget mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah…

"Eh…? Aku yakin ini hanya fatamorgana…" Dengan wajah sedikit bodoh, Sin terus memperhatikan orang didepannya yang sekarang sedang bekacak pinggang sambil memasang muka cemberut yang _moe_.

"_Baka-dono_!" orang itu berkata dengan jelas dan lantang.

"…" Shinbad loading… "Tolong tampar aku…"

**PLAKK!**

"AWW!" Sinbad ditampar. Asli ditampar. Rasanya panas… "Kenapa kau menamparku?"

Orang itu memasang pose mengejek, "Kan kau sendiri yang minta ditampar!"

"JUDAL!" Sinbad masih memegangi pipinya yang panas. "Kau tau, bahkan Jaf'ar belum pernah menamparku seperti itu!"

"Siapa yang perduli, _baka-dono_? Lagipula, aku yakin kau lebih sering dicekek Jaf'ar,"

Sinbad tau, kalau pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan, sama saja dia melayani anak kecil yang tak mau kalah. "Kenapa kau berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Kau sendiri pergi ke tempat seperti ini sendirian,"

"…Jangan-jangan kau tersesat?" senyum jahil tiba-tiba nangkring diwajah Sang Raja.

"Enak saja! Aku tau jalan kembali ke kota, _baka-dono_!" Judal yang tidak terima diejek menggembungkan pipinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sinbad.

Sadar bahwa orang di depannya adalah Judal yang _itu_, Sinbad berusaha siaga. "ngomong-ngomong…"

"Tidak usah siaga begitu, _baka_-_dono_. Aku sedang tidak _mood_. Lagipula, aku tidak membawa apapun kemari. Bahkan karpet terbangku," Judal berkata dengan santainya.

"Aaarrrggghh!" Sinbad berteriak frustasi. Judal agak kaget, tapi selanjutnya malah cengiran jahil muncul diwajahnya yang moe.

"_Baka-dono_, jangan-jangan kau yang tersesat ya?"

JLEB! Tepat sasaran! Tadinya, Sin berniat menumpang jika Judal mau kembali ke kota dengan karpet terbangnya. Tapi daripada malu kalau jawab 'iya', mending mati kekeringan ditengah oasis deh.

"T-tidak mungkin! Itu kan kau yang tersesat!" Sin berusaha mengelak dari tuduhan sepihak Judal—yang faktanya adalah benar.

"Alah, ngaku aja! Udah tua nggak usah sok jaim!" Judal tak mau kalah dan menuding-nuding Sinbad layaknya seorang istri yang menagih uang gaji bulanan, dengan bahasa sedikit gaul.

"Apa katamu?! Aku tidak tua! Umurku belum ada 30 tahun!"

"Tigapuluh kurang setaun, _baka-dono_!"

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Akhirnya omong-omongan mereka merembet sampai kemana-mana. Saling melempar makian dan ejekan yang tidak ada habisnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap. Yang dimaksud "gelap" disini _benar-benar_ gelap. Bukan sore hari. Bahkan bulan sudah cukup tinggi dan suhu udara turun drastis. Terlihat sebuah sumber cahaya ditengah kumpulan pepohonan. Dua orang meringkuk disekitarnya, mencari kehangatan.

"Ini semua salahmu, _baka-dono_!" Judal yang sibuk mencoret-coret tanah di depannya dengan ranting kecil masih sempat marah-marah.

Belajar dari pengalaman, Sinbad diam saja. Salah-salah mereka makin tidak bisa keluar dari oasis sial ini. Salahnya juga tidak bisa bersikap dewasa saat Judal mengejeknya tadi siang. Kini mereka berdua terperangkap ditengah oasis tak berpenghuni karena saat sadar suasana sudah gelap. Judal mungkin bisa kembali ke kota, tapi gurun malam hari itu berbahaya. Dan yang pasti kau tidak dapat melihat apapun yang ada didepanmu.

Setelah beberapa saat tidak terdengar suara keluhan, Sinbad memutuskan untuk menengok sang _Magi_. Judal tidur sambil memeluk lututnya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

'Kalau sedang tidur, dia tidak terlihat berbahaya. Manis malah,'setelah kata "manis" terlintas dikepalanya, Sin langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Masih banyak putri-putri cantik diluar sana. Atau gadis-gadis cantik yang lain. Atau setidaknya kalau dia benar-benar suka dengan laki-laki, masih banyak yang _moe-moe_ seperti Jaf'ar atau Alibaba. Atau kepepetnya Masrur. Kenapa harus Judal?

"Daripada _stress_ memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, mending tidur deh," setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Sin malah melirik kearah Judal yang sedang tidur. "Dia pasti kedinginan dengan baju seperti itu, tidur diluar seperti ini,"

Sang raja lalu melepas bagian luar bajunya—yang berupa selembar kain, lalu menyelimuti judal dengan kain itu. Judal menggeliat sedikit, dan menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya, yang pada akhirnya memaksa Sinbad untuk terjaga sepanjang malam layaknya _pedobear_ yang melihat anak kecil lucu menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Judal yang baru bangun dari tidurnya mengucek mata layaknya anak-anak. Saat melihat sekeliling, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya ada arang bekas api unggun semalam.

"Hoaaamm… mungkin si raja bodoh itu sudah dijemput pengawalnya… Aku juga pulang ah…" Judal yang masih setengah mengantuk akhirnya berjalan pulang sendirian, merapatkan kain—yang entah apa dan darimana asalnya—yang tau-tau jadi selimutnya tadi malam.

.

.

.

-Sementara itu…-

"Sin, bajumu…?" Jaf'ar menunjuk kearah baju atasan Sinbad.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa,"

"…Jangan-jangan kau berikan pada Judal," Tanya Jaf'ar curiga.

"…kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Sin yang merasa tindakannya benar—dan heroik, balik bertanya.

Jaf'ar nepok jidat. "Sin, aku tau niatmu baik, tapi…"

"Judal itu Magi yang punya sihir es. Ngapain kau khawatir dia kedinginan?" Masrur melanjutkan. Jaf'ar mengangguk setuju.

Dan Sinbad pun terdiam…

.

.

.

.

.

**=Owari=**

**A/N:** maafkan kebiasaan buruk saya yang suka menjajaki fandom suci dan selalu bikin barang fail. Ide ini benar-benar didapat saat lagi nyuci baju, diketik setelah tepar main grand chase… dan saya juga baru nonton magi sampai episode 8 dan tidak baca manganya. jadi, jika anda punya concrit atau mau flame, silahkan pm atau review… thanks

**Every review allowed (Including flame) Thanks.**


End file.
